wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernatural Worms
This page describes various unnatural types of worms seen across the franchise. Alien Worms 2 Aliens as a weapon were first seen on a screenshot from Worms 2, suggesting that sending an UFO is a secret weapon in the game, however, these rumours turned out to be fake and screenshot was photoshopped. Worms 3D Alien worms appeared on a few missions in the game, although there's no difference between them and normal worms. Worms 4: Mayhem Main article: Alien Abduction Worms 4 introduced a special weapon which summons an UFO that will appear from a portal and release a beam that will suck any uncovered worms underneath into a space ship. Abducted worms will be released shortly after, but as an aliens. Alien worms have light blue skin and empty eyes. They will lost all their clothing, won't speak (even when dying) and won't interact with normal worms nor look in their direction. Aliens will sometimes look at other aliens and release a blue beam from their heads, propably symbolizing a telekinetic conversation. After each turn, alien worm's health will randomly raise and drop, when controlled alien worms will randomly teleport around which can lead them to land in a water or on a mine. Aliens can be turned back into normal worms by either collecting a health crate or getting poisoned. Trivia *Aliens in Worms 4 can release the beam to any other aliens, including enemies turned into aliens. Undeads Worms 3D Undead worms appear on various horror-themed missions, although they look and behave like every other worms. Worms 4: Mayhem Zombies appear only in the mission W4: Ghost Hill Graveyard where they appear after collecting gold nugget, they heve unique hats and voice but other than this, they're normal worms. Vampires Worms 3D Main article: Dracuworm A Dracuworm appears as an ultimate enemy in mission High Stakes, his only unique ability is that he will respawn unless killed with Van Wormsing's Baseball Bat. Worms 4: Mayhem Vampire mode can be set in Wormpot which will turn the leader of every team into a vampire, vampire-worms will gain as much health as half of damage dealt to it's enemies. Ghost Worms 3D Ghosts appear as a non-physical particle across various horror-themed maps, they appear as a light blue transparent worms with fading tail, opened empty mouth and empty eye sockets, they fload in circles around a specific point with their arms stretched out, ocasionally, they might turn invisible and reappear shortly after. Two ghosts appear on High Stakes, one above the first cliff and second near the bottom of the mountain. Ghost appears in places of destroyed islands in Trial of the Damned. Ghosts may appear in randomly generated terrain in horror theme, they always appear floating around a stone cross. Worms 4: Mayhem Ghost worm particle reappears from worms 3D, it behaves and looks exactly the same. The only map that contain ghost is W4: Ghost Hill Graveyard where it floats at the back of cemetery. The same ghost can be seen in the map's outtake. When selecting team's grave in Customise Team, ghost worm will appear after a while behind the tab and circle around, just like the one seen on map. Trivia *Ghost Worm's model is refered as "Casper" in game files. *Destroying the base of the cross in Worms 3D's randomly generated horror map will cause the ghost to disappear. *High Stakes was actually supposed to have 3 ghosts, as an unused particle can be found in map's data, the ghost was supposed to float near the top of the mountain. *Ghosts on High Stakes do not appear in multiplayer nor in deathmatch. *Ghost in Worms 4 is exactly the same ghost as in Worms 3D, meaning that it's a ghost of a Worms 3D's worm. *Ghost seen in the Customise Team menu can be set to appear on map as it's a separate particle, it will appear two times larger than normal ghost. *Worms Forts: Under Siege is the only 3D era game which has no Ghost Worm particle.